Hope
by Razzberry
Summary: In his fifth year, everything for Harry is going along great...new girlfriend, new year, new life...maybe there is hope for Harry, in spite of all the danger. ::chapter 2::
1. Birthday Presents

Hope  
  
Chapter 1: Birthday Presents  
  
By: Razzberry  
  
Boring Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape, or form, own, or even partially own, Harry Potter. Nor do I look like, act like, sound like, or spend my money (but I sure wish I wrote) like J.K. Rowling. So leave me alone!  
  
A/N: This is my first real shot at a fan-fic. Please review, review, or review! I am open to any NICE suggestions. NO FLAMES!  
  
"Kill the spare.kill the spare.flesh, blood, and bone.flesh, blood, and bone.kill the spare.kill the spare. Voldemort's chalky face loomed up, the gleaming ruby eyes glinting lividly, his mouth opened, his long spidery fingers reached out, and." At this, Harry Potter, the boy who lived, on the exact second of his 15th birthday, tumbled off his lumpy bed and awoke with a deafening crash.  
  
Harry groaned, back aching, nose bleeding, and his scar hurting like heck. This nightmare was now almost customary, but was by no means better in any way, unless you called stentorian shrieks of trepidation 'better.' Harry shivered violently, Voldemort's façade still swirling about in his head, thin lips still grinning ceaselessly at him.  
  
Harry crammed his glasses on his striking emerald eyes and ran a hand through his unruly jet-black hair. His lightning-bolt scar hissed and slowly simmered down. He sighed discontentedly. For what seemed like the millionth time, he wished that he were with Ron and Hermione. It might not impede his bad dreams, but at least he could communicate to someone about it. Instead, the only people Harry could "communicate" with right now was his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley, his cousin, who were his only living relatives.  
  
And now, Harry needed to "communicate" more than ever, because Voldemort was back, more powerful than ever, and Harry's life was never more in danger. Haunting his dreams every night was Voldemort's face, cackling evilly before vanishing back into the pitch-black sky.  
  
Harry brushed his thoughts away, and amazingly realized that 6 owls were awaiting him, perched upon the bed, with several birthday greetings and presents tied to their legs. He also discovered that he was still sprawling on the ground from his earlier fall off the misshapen cot.  
  
Embarrassed, Harry collected the various letters and packages from the owls, and settled down on the bed. All in all, seven people had sent him gifts, along with a letter from Hogwarts.  
  
Harry ripped open the first letter. Ron's nearly undecipherable scrawl leaped out at him:  
  
Harry, Hope the Muggles aren't treating you too bad this summer, and that your nightmares have toned down. Somehow I doubt it. Bet you on that one. Lots going on around here at the Burrow now that You-Know-Who's back. We hardly ever see Dad because he's always trying to convince people that He's really returned. Fudge, especially. Percy found out about the truth of Crouch, and he literally went mad. First with grief, and then honoring him of his deeds to the wizarding world. Starking mad, I say .Oh yeah, did I tell you that he's just been fired? Bill is dating Fleur. She's returned to England to teach at Hogwarts. And guess what subject? Yep, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Should be the best year ever, with her as our professor. Not that I'm getting any ideas. Gabrielle is visiting us too. She's absolutely ecstatic that you're coming to visit in a few days. Now what did you do to her under that lake, Harry? Winky has moved in with us. At first she was weeping around the house along with Percy about Mr. Crouch, but now she seems to be doing just fine. Her food is quite good, and she has taken a liking to me and calls me 'Master' Wheezy. And, this is the most exciting part, you won't believe it, but Fred and George actually bought me some new dress robes, although I sometimes wonder: where did they find the money? Hmmm.do you know anything about that? Anyway, they're navy blue, with no lace or flouncy frills anywhere to be seen. Maybe I can catch a date this Yule Ball! I'm saying maybe, mate, maybe. Hermione was probably made Prefect, although I didn't hear from her yet. She went on holiday in Bulgaria to visit Krum. She thinks I'm jealous. Ha! As if! I'm just a tiny little itsy-bitsy bit concerned about her small "fling" with Krum. Anyway, wonder who was made the other Prefect. Most probably you. You better like your present. Believe me, I had a tough time choosing something with my money. Figure you could use some of the enchantments on Malfoy when we return to Hogwarts. I'll see you sometime next week. Dumbledore finished making his charms around our home and soon it'll be safe for you to come. Don't worry; you don't have to tell the Muggles or anything like that. Mum has it taken care of.  
  
-Ron  
  
  
  
Harry finished Ron's letter with a chuckle, and eagerly felt the package Pig plopped on the bed. Pretty heavy. He ripped open the paper. As soon as he saw the book, Harry chortled loudly. It was called: How To Turn Your Friends into Ferrets and Other Animal Transformations by Professor Vindintus Viridian. This was the same author of Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More), the book of Harry's yearning since his first day in Flourish and Blotts.  
  
He then picked up Errol's bundle. It was from Mrs. Weasley and contained a large fudge cake with sticky vanilla icing on it.  
  
He turned to Hermione's letter and gift. Her package was even larger and heavier than Ron's present. He wondered what it was. Hermione's choice of presents always surprised him. He impatiently shook out the letter:  
  
Dear Harry: Happy birthday! I can't believe the school period is almost starting! The summer went by really fast! Presently I just got back from Bulgaria visiting Viktor. To tell you the truth, Ron was more than a little.objective on my visiting him. Just why does he care about my affairs? It's not as if he really wants me to stay, he just wants an excuse for not doing homework. But Bulgaria really was fun. Before I went I studied the Bulgarian language and now can speak quite fluently. There were so many different sights, sounds, and smells over there! Viktor was an excellent tour guide, and a really nice guy overall to hang out with. Now that summer has nearly concluded, I am getting really nervous about one thing: will I be made a Prefect? I'll be really disappointed if I don't make it, but what if I don't? I'll shame my family, the teachers, and myself. Suppose Parvati made it? I'd just die. The first thing she'd do would be to skip off to that bat Trelawney. But what if it was Lavender? Ooooohhh, I shiver at the thought of it. I do hope you like your present. It'll give Ron one less thing to be smug about. And did he say something about coming over next week? Or is he too immature to think about anybody but himself? Anyway, if you don't know, you're coming. I'll meet you there.  
  
-Love from Hermione  
  
Harry tore open the wrapping paper, eager to find out what it was. He lifted out a gigantic book on How To Play Chess by Professor Smuggeroy Know- It-All. Evidently Hermione was trying to sharpen his chess skills. Somehow, looking at the winking face on the cover that strongly resembled Gilderoy Lockhart, Harry didn't think it would work.  
  
Harry grinned at his other presents strewn around the room. It had been a very pleasing birthday. Aside from Ron, Mrs. Weasley, and Hermione, he had also received something that looked like a giant mud pie from Hagrid, two books from Sirius: The Book of Invisibility and How To Make Mischief, and a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes beginning pack from Fred and George. Now Harry opened the blazing green Hogwarts envelope. With trembling fingers, for some odd reason, he gently took out the letter enclosed:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter: We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen to be a Prefect for Gryffindor along with Ms. Hermione Granger. This prestigious privilege indicates your responsibility, teamwork, and the capability to cope with others. Please meet with the Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff prefects in a special dormitory, once you step onto the Hogwarts Express. Enclosed is your train ticket and Prefect badge. Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
Then, without warning, for the second time of the day, Harry fell off the bed.  
  
  
  
A/N: The next chapter will come out.Well; it depends on how much you review! 


	2. Meeting Hope

Hope  
  
Chapter 2: Meeting Hope  
  
By: Razzberry  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, like every other fanfic writer in the world. Any questions? P.S. I can talk faster than yoooooooooouuuuu.(I don't know why I put that in.but tolerate my quirks, and me)  
  
A/N: YAY! 6 reviews! I am soooooo happy! Maybe that's not much of an accomplishment for most people, but it is for me! YAY! Oh, and, just so you know, the asterisks and Harry's thoughts.  
  
Meanwhile, the "communicators," Ron and Hermione, were at the Weasley's home sweet home 'the Burrow,' arguing fiercely about nothing in particular.  
  
"Ron, how many times do I have to tell you? If you want to conquer your weaknesses, you have to approach it, not run away!" Hermione screeched exasperatingly, holding out a rather large jar of squirming arachnids.  
  
"Get that---thing---away from me! I do not want to conquer my weaknesses, or whatever it was that you said." Ron hopped gingerly around, brandishing a fiery red poker at the container.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Can't you see I'm trying to help you? You're going to continue to be scared of spiders all your life if you don't do something?" Hermione walked purposefully forward, waving the canister in front of Ron. "You see, they're certainly not going to hurt you. They're just plain, ordinary, boring, black, little insects. You see?"  
  
Ron relaxed. "You're right, Hermione. They're just stupid little bugs. What could they do to me?" Just then, Hermione carefully unscrewed the jar. Ron took a deep breath.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's a spider!!!!!!!!!!!! Get it away, get it away, get it away, get it away!!!!!" Ron bellowed, jumping on top of the table. He thrusted the poker into the receptacle, attempting to combust the insects.  
  
At that moment, Harry Potter entered the chaotic room, highly amused to see one of his best friends madly dashing about his living quarters, wielding a large poker at a container of disturbed, however harmless, arachnids.  
  
Ron appeared to have noticed this, and threw down the "defensive weapon," thereby badly singing his eyebrows.  
  
With a wave of her wand, Hermione repaired the damage and tutted loudly.  
  
Within all this commotion, Percy Weasley stuck out his head and roared: "Could you keep it down? I'm working on my cauldron bottom report!"  
  
Harry shook his head in bewilderment. "Huh? Why is he still doing that report?"  
  
"You know he's been fired.but Percy thinks that if he makes this assignment really good, they'll rehire him. He spends day and night 'working' on this. I'm sure he'll get rehired at the rate he's going." Ron chortled audibly for the first time of the day.  
  
~*********************************************************************~  
  
The next day, the Weasley family, and their visitors, headed out to Diagon Alley together. After a short trip to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, Harry, Ron, and Hermione set out to buy new robes, schoolbooks, potion replacements, and other school supplies they would need for the year. For the second year, Harry and Hermione pried Ron away from Quality Quidditch Supplies, which had recently accumulated a whole new stock of Chudley Cannons fan gear.  
  
In Flourish and Blotts, they ran into Ginny and her friends. Harry casually glanced over at the trio and his eyes (metaphysically, of course) popped out. Standing in between redheaded Ginny and a short blond-haired demoiselle was another girl, but Harry knew just by looking at her that she was no ordinary "another girl." No, that was too plain. He could just sense something special about her. Something that made him feel like this girl knew all about him, all his troubles, all his adversities, all his misfortunes. She looked like somebody you could tell a secret to.  
  
But why? Maybe it was her pale moonshine skin that almost sparkled in the sun? Was it was her thick raven hair and long eyelashes that nearly spoke with a wisdom of its own? Is it the entire demeanor, the aura about her? Or maybe it was the striking amber eyes that looked, no, almost gazing, into you, reading you like a mirror? This Harry never knew. All he knew was that he had just set eyes on the girl he wanted to be with for the rest of his life.  
  
"Erm." Harry stuttered nervously. "What are your names?" Actually, all he cared about was the mysterious raven girl, but he couldn't let Ron know that.  
  
The raven girl smiled shyly. "I'm Hope Marie Rozelle. Are you really Harry Potter? Ginny's told me ever so much about you." She whispered in a sweet, musical voice.  
  
*Hope.hope.hope.what a beautiful name.*  
  
Harry was so caught in his dreams he almost didn't catch the other girl's name. . The blondie spoke up. She had an articulated manner of speaking as well, but she was mellower.  
  
"Of course he's Harry Potter, Hopie. Who else would he be?"  
  
*No doubt she was the ringleader in the group. She has a way with leadership and ordering people around. Harry chuckled softly.  
  
"I'm Courtney Kaye. We're both in Gryffindor. Hey! Ginny told us that you and Hermy over there were both Prefects. That is just so cool!"  
  
*Add bubbly and nickname prone to my list.  
  
On his right, Hermione muttered softly to herself. "Hermy? HERMY? Who does Ms. Courtney think she is?"  
  
Harry cleared his throat and answered back.  
  
"Yeah, that's right. We're both Prefects. Believe me, I was shocked by the news. I didn't know I would get picked."  
  
*No need to talk about falling off the bed.  
  
"Why wouldn't you? From what I've heard, you're not a bad student. Anyway, Dumbledore likes you the best. Everyone knows that." Courtney demanded.  
  
*Did I say forceful and confident?  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
He also took a closer look at "Ms. Courtney Kaye." She was quite a tiny girl, with blue eyes and very straight teeth. Her thin darkish blonde hair contrasted with a sudden smattering of freckles. Somehow this proved her forcefulness and the ability to win arguments.  
  
*In the Muggle world, she would be a very good lawyer.  
  
"That proves my point! I'm always right!" Courtney said triumphantly.  
  
"Court," Ginny giggled. "Give him a break. Harry doesn't really know you yet. Next time, he'll no better."  
  
She turned to Harry. "Never make a bet with her. Last time I did, I had to be a slave to an entire week. That girl is unmerciful."  
  
The "slave-driver" playfully giggled as heartily as the others did.  
  
~*********************************************************************~  
  
Later that night, Harry sat in bed, anxious for the next day at the Hogwarts Express. Finally, when he slept, he had no bad dreams that night. A shimmery cloud reflected onto the water, delicately whispering: "Hope.hope.hope."  
  
A/N:  
  
Reviews  
  
Never again: Thank you soooooo much! Also, thanks for putting me on your favorite author's list! You're the best!  
  
Zubie: I tried to make the chappies shorter this time. Is it better?  
  
Sompersun: Well, now I have the second chapter on, maybe the plot is a little clearer.  
  
Frostyangels: Thanks for the advice. The plot right now is a little hazy to me, too, but I have an idea.  
  
Thistle: I know, don't you like the "communicate" part? Maybe you can be the first reviewer for this chapter, if you're fast! PS, thanks for putting me on your fave author's and stories.  
  
HermioneG15: Yay! My first reviewer! You're right, I did make Harry a Prefect because it has to do with the story. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Also, I gotta thank Moonstar-Jo for putting me on her favorite author's list! IF you're still reading this, you're the best! 


End file.
